


[Vid] Here I Stand

by heresluck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I got my wits, I got my heart, I got my blade.</i> Music: Sims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Here I Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Hamilton-HereIStand-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/1054783.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/139319029023/hamilton-vid-here-i-stand-alexander-hamilton)


End file.
